Yo-Kai Fidgephant
Yo-Kai Fidgephant & Hidabat is the 8th episode of Yo-Kai Adventures Transcript "scroll unravels showing the name of the 1st part of the episode" Nick: "holding it in" Whisper: Are you fine? Nick: Ugh! Whisper: Is this about yesterday? Nick: No...I...just...need- Whisper: Need what? Nick: To...pee! Whisper: Then just go to the bathroom. Nick: But someone else has the pass. Whisper: Then just wait. Nick: I can't wait that long. Teacher: Ok Nick, you can go now. Mat: Fina- "bell rings" screams and runs straight to the bathroom, holding his crotch {Theme Song} Nick: Ok, I'll just go upstairs. runs upstairs and sees another long line Nick: Maybe the 3rd floor? runs up the stairs once more and sees another long line Nick: You've gotta be kidding! Whisper: Looks like you're gonna have to wait. Nick: This has to be a Yo-Kai. "searches" Whisper: I really don't think...never mind. Nick: There! Whisper, who is that? Whisper: Fidgephant, we makes you have to pee. Nick: Why? That's a horrible power. Whisper: Yeah, we'll no one is perfect. Nick: Who do I summon? Whisper: This has happened before, who did your dad summon again? and Emily walk past the boys who were waiting in line Fidgephant: Don't keep it in, let it all out! "inspirits Lucy & Zack" Betty: Oh man! I've gotta go! Emily: Same! Betty and Emily run into the girls' bathroom Nick: Whisper! Who do I summon?! Whisper: Um... Nick: I'll just summon Jibanyan! Whisper: Wait. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" Time for Jibanyan "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Jibanyan is summoned Jibanyan: Hey guys. Fidgephant: Let it all out! "inspirits Jibanyan" Jibanyan: Ye-ah! "runs to line" Nick: Ah! He's useless! Whisper: Nick- Nick: I've gotta summon someone else. Whisper: But- Mat: Here he comes "flips medal" Time for Roughraff "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Roughraff is summoned Roughraff: What'd ya want! Nick: Get rid of Fidgephant! Roughraff: All right. "walks over" Listen here refrigerator- Fidgephant: It's Fidgephant. Roughraff: You leave my buddy Nick and everyone else alone. Fidgephant: I can't hold it! "inspirits Roughraff" Roughraff: Ooooooooh! "runs into line" Aye! What's taking so long! Nick: You've gotta be kiddin'! Roughraff: I am never kid about needing to pee! Whisper: Nick I really think- Nick: Gotta summon- Whisper: For cryin' out loud, Nick, will you listen to me! Nick: Make it quick! Whisper: I know who to summon. Nick: ... Whisper: What? Nick: And? Who is it! Whisper: Wazzat. Nick: Why didn't you say that sooner! Whisper: I forgot. Nick: Here he comes "flips medal" Time for Wazzat "catches medal" Yo-Kai medal, summon my friend! inserts the yo-kai medal and Wazzat is summoned Wazzat: What can I do for you? Nick: It's Fidgephant, he's inspiriting everyone. Wazzat: I remember this fella. "flies over" Listen here, you need to stop inspiriting everyone. Fidgephant: I can't. Wazzat: You can, and you will. "inspirits" Nick: Hey, I don't have to go. Roughraff: What a relief. Jibanyan: I was about to burst. Whisper: Look! drops his medal, which rolls over to Nick Whisper: Well, pick it up. Nick: Ew, no! Whisper: C'mon. Nick: You pick it up! Whisper: Fine, baby. "picks up medal" Gross! Nick: I got a new friend. Whisper: This is so gross. "screen close on Wazzat feeling relieved, then closes" "scroll unravels showing the name of the 2nd part of the episode" Nick: "humming" Jibanyan: Where you going? Nick: I'm gonna go hang out with my friends. "tries to open door" Jibanyan: What's wrong? Nick: It's locked, but it's never locked. Jibanyan: So? Mat: Hey Whisper! Can you open the door? Whisper: Just leave me alone. Jibanyan: What's his deal? Nick: He's probably upset 'cause I'm right and he's wrong. Jibanyan: 'bout what? Nick: Whenever something strange is going on, he doesn't think it's a Yo-Kai. Jibanyan: Well it's obvious that it is. Nick: See, now Whisper, open the door. Whisper: NO! Jibanyan: What I know what's wrong, this happened to me. Nick: Really? Jibanyan: Yeah, it's Hidabat's fault. Nick: Who's Hidabat? Jibanyan: When he inspirits you, you tend to stay in your room all day & makes you depressed. Nick: Wait, so he's an emo? Jibanyan: Pretty much. Nick: What do I do? Jibanyan: Just summon Whisper. Nick: Oh right. Whisper: Don't bother, I just want to stay in here all day. Nick: I just need my phone! Whisper: "phases through door" Here. "hands phone" Nick: Thanks. "starts walking downstairs" Jibanyan: Wait, what about Hidabat? Nick: Hidabat can just stay in my closet, instead of inspiriting Whisper. Hidabat: Really? Nick: Yeah. Hidabat: Ok, here. "hands medal" Nick: Thanks, Whisper, put this in the medallium. Whisper: Do it yourself. Nick: I can't I'm running late. "walks away" Whisper: "phases through door" Jibanyan: I don't understand you guys. "screen closes on Hidabat smiling, then closes" End Characters *Nicholas Adams *Emily Archer *Betty Bernstein *Max Forester *Whisper *Jibanyan *Roughraff *Wazzat *Fidgephant *Hidabat Episode Recap Nick: It's recap time! Whisper: So Nick, who are your Yo-Kai friends this time? Nick: Fidgephant & Hidabat Cut to blue background: Nick: Fidgephant is from Tough, while Hidabat is from Shady. Whisper: I really need to go. Jibanyan: Keep it down. Nick: Man you guys are annoying. {End} Category:Episodes Category:Yo-Kai Adventures